


A Song of Strength

by risingfire17



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bad Ending, Escape, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mint Eye, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sad Ending, Self-Sacrifice, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingfire17/pseuds/risingfire17
Summary: Saeran promised to help her escape Mint Eye, and he's determined to keep his word, even if she's the only one who makes it out. Her song gives him strength.Based on Ray route bad ending 3
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	A Song of Strength

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of just spewed this out because it hit me while I was listening to a song. Song credit in end notes

_“She used to sing to us when we were afraid like this.”_

_“I’m not afraid.”_

_“I am. I’m so afraid. What if we never see her again?”_

_“That’s the idea, Ray. You know she’s better off away from here.”_

_“But, how will we be okay when she’s gone?”_

_“The same way we always were.”_

_“Do you think anyone will ever sing for us again, when we’re afraid?”_

_“I’m not afraid.”_

Saeran, or at least he thought he was Saeran at the moment (it was hard to tell with both voices so active within him) made his way to her room for the last time. To his surprise, he found it unguarded. That was not a good sign, especially given the Savior’s plans for her. He threw open the door and found her room empty. No. No. If she was gone, there was only one place she could’ve been taken. The last place he wanted her to be. He turned abruptly and rushed to the basement, hoping he wasn’t too late.

_“Are you…afraid now?”_

Between the labored breaths that powered his desperate dash, he answered. _“I don’t have time to be afraid. I’m going to save her. WE are going to save her! So get it together!”_ In his mind, Ray started to hum the song so familiar to both of them by now. She’d sung it to both of them. Saeran had listened from the dark corners of their mind as she sang to Ray. He’d listened in like this enough times to memorize the words, so by the time she finally sang it for him, he could follow along.

The first time they’d heard her sing it, was on her room’s camera as she waited for Ray. It was the first song they’d heard, and it’d captivated Ray so much he’d rushed to her room. He’d been so embarrassed for rushing in like that, so afraid she’d consider him an inconvenience and hate him. That was before he’d learned she didn’t have a hateful bone in her body.

_“I’m so sorry! I came here without thinking! W-will you hate me now! P-please don’t hate me!”_

_“Of course I wouldn’t hate you, Ray! Why would I hate someone as sweet as you?”_

_“Huh? Um, I, ummmm….”_

_“But, was there something you needed? You seem out of breath. Are you okay?”_

_“W-will you sing for me? That song you were just singing?”_

_“Oh! You heard? I didn’t mean to disturb you….”_

_“You didn’t disturb me! It was beautiful! Will you please sing it for me again?”_

She sang it again. She sang it again when he was afraid she’d hate him for lying about the RFA. She sang it again when he was afraid the Savior would take her from him forever. And she sang it again when he was afraid of the other inside him taking over. She’d sang it to him each time, over and over, to ease his fears of being thrown away. He’d sang her song with his last breath before he was forced into the darkness behind Saeran, hoping her song on his lips would be enough to keep him from the abyss.

She’d sang it for Saeran once, just last night, though now it felt like a lifetime ago. He’d come to her room to apologize for the horrible things he’d done to her and promise to help her. He’d finally understood Ray’s fear of her hating him, though in his own case, he’d be entirely deserving of her hatred. She, however, had not turned away in hatred, but had forgiven him and promised he could start over once he was free of this place. He couldn’t see any hope of that for himself, but she had always seen worlds with her eyes that he’d never dreamed possible.

_“Say, that song you always sing for Ray, could you sing it for me, just this once?”_

_“I’ll sing it again and again, for both of you, as many times as you’ll listen.”_

She’d sang her song for him until she fell asleep, her breath so much more peaceful than Saeran had ever thought a breath could be, especially in front of him. He left her there, whispering his vow to come back and take her from that place. Both Saeran and Ray inside of him dared to hope for a world outside, a world that could replace their fears with her song.

It had been a short-lived hope. He knew it as soon as he reached the basement cell where she was held. She was unconscious, with residue of elixir around her mouth. He shook her, called to her, but she did not wake up. Tears escaped his eyes, and neither Ray not Saeran could tell where their own ended and the other’s began.

The Savior had acted too quickly, rendering the girl incapable of moving so he could never get her out on his own. Now he had only one option: he’d have to entrust her to the RFA. He was no longer sure how much of what they’d done to him was real and how much was more of the Savior’s lies, but he’d seen them interact with her in their chatroom. They cared for her. They’d protect her. They’d take her far from here. Unfortunately, even if they were willing to help him too, he doubted he could go with them. Someone needed to cover their escape.

He slumped onto the cold stone floor, cradling her in his lap, and pulled out his phone. He frantically typed the code that would allow him access to their chatroom, and placed the distress call he could only pray would reach them in time.

**Unknown:** V, I know you’re still here!

 **Unknown:** You need to take her and get lost now!

 **Unknown:** You know where I’ll be.

 **Unknown:** Please, please save her.

All communications passed through the central computer where he had worked, which the Savior had probably taken over by now. But the button to deny access of any device in Mint Eye to the RFA messenger lay with him, in his phone. Once he pushed it, he was sure there was no way for the Savior to know that V might come. That also meant he had no way to contact him or know if he would even come. All he could do was take her as far as he could and hope he would come for her.

_“We’ll…we’ll still save her, right? W-we don’t have to be scared, right?”_

_“I…I don’t know, Ray. I-I’m scared.”_

_“I wish she’d sing to us now.”_

_“We’ve got to get her out of here first.”_ It was cruel to hint to Ray that she’d ever sing for them again, and Ray probably knew it. There was such a slim chance of getting her out of here alive, and even if they did, they’d probably never see her again. Still, they had to try their best to get her out.

He lifted her onto his back, and she began to stir. “Wh-what’s happening?” She sounded so dazed and confused. They must have forced her to drink a lot of elixir.

“You’re getting out of here, that’s what.” He tried to sound as reassuring as he could while whispering to avoid the believers that would stop her from ever leaving if they found them now.

“Saeran? Is that you? Or are you Ray?”

Both voices within him fell silent as he continued through the dark halls, trying to find an answer to her question. “To be honest, I don’t know who I am right now either. All you need to know is that I’m here to protect you this time.”

“This time…what do you mean?”

“Do you know what happened? You…were locked up. Drugged. You’re like this because I…because I failed.” He tried desperately to push the tears back. They were almost outside, where the garden’s flora could cover them. But there would be more guards. He hoped V would show up. If not, he had no idea how he’d get her out on his own. But either way, he needed to push back his tears and keep looking forward.

“This isn’t your fault.” She wrapped her arms around him tighter. “I’m not mad at you at all.”

He burst through the door and sprinted into the cover of the garden. Immediately, he heard shouts. He dove into a wall of grass and flowers. Behind it was a forest. He continued in, hoping that if he stayed deep inside it, away from the castle and away from the outer walls, he’d avoid detection. But he could only hope that V would find them there. If V even came….

“You should be mad at me.” He kneeled under the cover of a willow tree whose branches touched the ground, offering them ample cover. He gently lowered her down, catching hold of her when it became clear she was too drugged to even sit up by herself.

“You should hate me. I brought you here. I hurt you. And even after I promised to get you out of here, I…I don’t know if I can.” Tears fell freely down his cheeks now. He was afraid. He was so afraid that she wouldn’t make it out. He wasn’t selfish enough to pray that she wouldn’t hate him, or that he’d even live to know the difference, but please, if there was someone out there to here his prayers, please, please let her make it out of here!

She reached up and stroked his cheeks, catching the tears as they fell. “I don’t hate you. I never hated you. I’ve been waiting to meet you like this. Even if tonight’s the end of us, I’ll be happy…that I got to meet you.” He held her close, his tears washing over her. He felt her body softly vibrating against him before he heard the tune. She was humming that melody that had given him strength so many times in the past. Once again, he felt the song calm him, even if there was no way out. He had to try.

He heard rustling near to him. _“No! I’m not giving up until I stop breathing!”_ He picked her up and prepared to run when a voice stopped him in his tracks. A man’s soft voice.

“Saeran.”

“V? You came?”

“I had to. The entire compound is out here looking for you.”

“You have to get her out of here. They drugged her so much…she…can’t even stand. Please, don’t let them hurt her anymore.”

The girl in his arms held tighter to him. “What’s going on? Is that V? He’ll help us, right?”

“Yes. He’s going to help us.” He returned her embrace before placing her in V’s arms. With his newly freed hands, he pulled something out of his pocket. He placed it on her lips. “Take this. It’s medication to help you sleep. When you wake up, this will all be over.”

She opened her mouth and swallowed the pill. “We’ll all escape together, right? You’ll…stay with me, right?” Her voice was already getting further away.

“You’re scared of that?” He heard a soft sob. He never ceased to be amazed what she could come up with. Reaching back for him, when all that should matter was getting out of here? “Don’t be afraid. Everything will be all right.” He took her outstretched hand and the words came to him automatically.

“I will never stop this prayer leaving my lips.

Someone please show this child what love is.

Take those tiny hands and leave a kiss.”

He sang their song of hope as her grip grew weak. When he’d finished, he leaned over and pressed his lips softly to hers. “Thank you for saving me,” he whispered softly.

There were voices approaching. “Saeran, we need to run,” V whispered frantically.

The two took off running through the trees, the sleeping girl safely in V’s arms as Saeran took his gun out and readied it. They ran until they reached the back gate, where there were guards waiting. Saeran shot the ones blocking the gate so they could get through. But more were coming. He turned to V. “Get out of here! I’ll cover you!”

“Saeran….”

“You need to get her out of here!” V apologized before fleeing, taking the girl away from him. He swallowed his sorrow and posted himself in the gate’s guard station as more guards came. Like hell he’d let them catch up to her. This time, this one time, he would protect her. Even if it killed him. He emptied his gun into the oncoming guards, and still there were more. He took guns from the fallen soldiers and continued to shoot. Finally, no more came.

_“Looks like it’s just you and me now, Ray.”_

_“I-is it over?”_

_“No. You know she won’t be safe until we stop the Savior.”_

_“How will we…?”_

He placed his finger on the switch in his pocket. The detonator for the bomb in his phone. _“You know how.”_ He heard nothing but sobs from within. If he was honest with himself, he wanted to cry too. He thought of the girl who would wake up, safe and sound, and live a happy life somewhere where neither the Savior nor he could ever touch him again. He didn’t deserve the forgiveness she poured on him, but still he wanted to cry knowing he would never feel it again.

The Savior appeared, with the rest of the guards. Too many to shoot, just as he’d suspected. He hid in the guard station. If this was going to work, he couldn’t be seen until they were right in front of him. As the Savior came closer, and his finger hovered over the detonator, tears came to his eyes. _“Are you scared, Ray?”_

_“Yes. Very much so….”_

_“Me too. But she has faith in us. Let’s be strong for her, okay?”_

In response, his mouth opened, and the words came out. The two voices sang one song, a song of strength to protect the one who first gave it to them.

“I will never stop this prayer leaving my lips.

Someone please show this child what love is.

Take those tiny hands and leave a kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics are from "Musician's Score" by Sanae Kobayashi, on the D.Gray-man Soundtrack. The version I used was en English translation by Amanda Lee and Andy Stein. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Id83LQcF7dY


End file.
